User talk:SenseiCharsi
Hi, welcome to Shadowtale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Weapons Table page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgeOfArmorWiki (Talk) 04:50, 26 July 2009 Updated Weapons Table I've updated the listed weapons on the table to follow the 7/09 Shadowtale game update. Names and bonuses have been changed. I've also modified the table so that the stats can be easier identified. The list is far from complete but I will work on it as I have time. I am a paid member of Shadowtale so I can start listing more items available at the various shops unavailable to nonmembers. Updated Shield Table I've updated the Shield Table to show the revamped shields. So far everything in Bresnik's Arsenal is listed. The other three shops still need to be done but its good ground work for the complete list. Also I removed the columns for stat bonuses that no longer apply to shields. Promotion! Congrats I've made you an Administrator. Now you can edit a ton of things that random people visiting this wiki couldn't. by the way my user name on shadowtale is Snie. you might see me on the forums every once and awhile. Anywho keep up the good work. my email is ShadowTaleWiki@yahoo.com my cellphone has access to that email so if you email me i should be able to respond within 5 minutes. it's set to check for new emails automatically every 5 minutes. Once again, Thanks a ton for you hard work to make the worlds first ShadowTale Stratagy Guide.(Shadowtale wiki) :). Added to the weapons table The weapons Sold by Doften in the Rockbottom Saloon have been added to the table. All that is left is the Gypsy Village weapons and the last few swords recently added to Ferem's Arsenal in J'hahanstar. The next Shadowtale update may be adding new types of weapons. This little project is far from complete. Life is about to get a little crazy around here so it is hard to say when I will be editing next. Charsi SenseiCharsi 03:48, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Weapons Table Complete I've finished the weapons table to show all items available for sale in the shops. In the process I added a few stats I left out from the previous edit. I would like to list items available in other places such as quest rewards and by looting but the information is not readily available. Hopefully a complete list can be gathered at some point and added. Thanks to the user Shadowtale for adding the links to shops and correcting the location name. SenseiCharsi 03:07, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Shield Table Complete I've finished the shield table and it was easier than I thought. Ferem's Arsenal and the Gypsy Village have an identical list of shields. Looks like my next project will be Armor and once that is done I'll work on Gauntlets. SenseiCharsi 04:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks I really appreciate all the hard work you've been doing for the shadowtale wiki. as I'm sure the other user's are grateful too. just figured I'd leave you this message to lift your spirits if you ever need em lifted. :) --ShadowTale 15:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Armor Table Updated The armor list is up to date until the 8/09 update. Gauntlets, that's another story. Once gauntlets are finished then it's on to the clothing (boots, shirts, and pants). SenseiCharsi 18:35, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Hey! How've things been? I finally got the internet at my new place :) you can expect some edits by me. How've you been though? I love what you've done for shadowtale wiki. --ShadowTale 06:29, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Promotion! hi SenseiCharsi, I'm stepping down as staff of this wiki. you now have the ability to make other people staff and fire other people, block users, revert vandalism, everything. This wiki is now yours. enjoy :) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:38, June 2, 2010 (UTC)